Study Love
by sheltie
Summary: Harry and friends have a study date. The story is better than the summary I promise.


**Study Love**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter_

**A H/Hr fic**

It was late in the Gryffindor common room when Harry heard the sound of shuffling feet and he turned to see a sleepy eyed Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing up this late?" Harry asked his friend of almost six years

"I couldn't sleep what about you, why are you awake?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes

"I had some homework that I needed to do" Harry said gesturing to the books that laid on the table

"Harry, if you needed help you could've asked me" Hermione said softly

"I didn't want to bother you" Harry said sheepishly

"Harry, you'd never be a bother to me" Hermione said smiling

"I know it's just that you've been so busy with your prefect duties and stuff that I didn't want to pester you with something else" Harry said turning back to his homework

Hermione sighed and sat down and looked over what Harry has done so far

"Hermione you don't have to help me, I'll get it done" Harry said trying to pull his work away from his best friend

"Nonsense Harry, besides I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to" Hermione said snatching Harry's work away so he couldn't grab it

Harry sighed in defeat, "alright you can help me"

Hermione smiled

The two stayed up for the rest of the night working and thankfully they didn't have class the next day

"Hermione, wake up come on wakey, wakey" Harry said gently shaking the sleeping girl

Hermione mumbled something, but didn't wake

Harry sighed knowing he had to take drastic measures. He brought his hands to the slumbering girl's side and started tickling her, which made her jump at first from the sudden contact, but was lost as she started to laugh.

"Harry James Potter, if I told once I've told a million times never, ever wake me up like that" Hermione said still flush from laughing so hard

Harry just smiled

Hermione let out a huff and went back up to the girl's dorm to get dressed while Harry packed up his stuff and headed to the boy's dorm. When Harry got back down Hermione was sitting on the couch reading.

"Ready to get some breakfast?" Harry called

Hermione looked up and smiled

The two left the common room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there Ron was already stuffing his face with food with Luna sitting next to him staring at him.

"Luna will you quit staring at me?" Ron grumbled as he grabbed another sausage

Luna just smiled and kept staring

It was a well-known fact that Luna is totally smitten with Ron, who is totally oblivious to it

Harry and Hermione took a seat next to each other across from Ron

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked trying to ignore Luna's constant stare

"Sorry Ron stayed up late working on my homework" Harry said as he poured himself and Hermione some pumpkin juice

"Vhat about 'Ermione uo ayed up oo?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food

Hermione gave Ron a look of disgust as small pieces of food flew from his mouth as he talked

"Actually, Hermione stayed up to help me" Harry answered since Hermione was too disgusted at Ron to answer

Ron was about to speak when Hermione held up her hand to stop him, "Ronald if you're going to speak swallow first then speak"

Ron gave Hermione a slight glare, but did as he was told

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I have no idea really, Mione what do you think we should do?"

Hermione looked at Harry like he grew a third head

"What is it?"

"You called me Mione?"

"Yeah so"

"No one has ever called me that"

"Sorry, I just thought it was cute" Harry said nervously

Hermione smiled at Harry giving him a sign that she wasn't mad

"It's alright Harry I'm just not used to someone calling me anything except my name" Hermione explained to Harry

"Well if that's all then let's get back to what we are going to do today" Ron said trying to bring his two friends back to the topic at hand

"Sorry Ron" the two said

"Right so what shall we do?" Ron said grabbing more food from the table

"Well I was thinking that we should get started on our NEWTs" Hermione said

"Bloody hell Mione those are ages away we should relax" Ron grumbled

Hermione glared at Ron, "It never hurts to be prepared Ronald and don't call me Mione"

"But Harry called you that" Ron whined

Hermione responded by rolling her eyes

"Okay you two settle down I think we can find some middle ground" Harry said looking to Luna for help

Luna who appeared to not get Harry's message spoke for the first time, "I think it would be a lovely day to study outside"

"That's a good idea Luna, what do you guys say?" Harry asked his two friends

Hermione nodded and Ron mumbled something that sounded like a yes

"Alright it's settled we'll study outside" Harry said confirming their plans

--

As the trio headed outside Ron had to voice his thoughts, "why is Loony Luna studying with us?"

Hermione and Harry gave Ron a glare stating that they didn't like Ron calling Luna loony, which made Ron freeze for a second

"Because Ronald she is studying for her OWLs and I think it would help if she studied with people who already took them" Hermione said

"Yeah, but why does she have to study with _us_?" Ron asked

"Because I invited her," Harry said answering his friend's question

Ron mumbled something about Luna being a stalker, which made Hermione give Ron a glare. The trio sat down under a giant tree that they sort of claimed over the years. Luna joined a little after they arrived. She sat as close as she could to Ron making him very uncomfortable.

"Luna why are sitting so close to me?" Ron asked

"Because you have toggle fairies **(A/N: made them up)** surrounding you and I'm trying to getting rid of them" Luna said simply

Ron looked at Luna with a strange look then looked at his two friends, who shrugged. The four of them studied in silence until the sound of Ron's stomach broke the silence. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Luna, who had been looking at Ron every once and a while just smiled. Harry however expected this and was ready for it.

"Dobby" Harry called

Dobby pop in, "yes Mister Harry Potter sir"

"I think it's time for that basket" Harry said

"Yes Harry Potter sir right a way" Dobby said and pop away

"Harry, what basket?" Hermione asked curiously

Harry just smiled

Dobby pop back and gave Harry a huge basket and Harry gave Dobby a few sickles as payment

"I knew that we'd miss lunch here so I asked Dobby to make us a picnic lunch" Harry said

"Bloody brilliant Harry" Ron said diving towards the basket

"That was very nice of you Harry" Luna said taking a sandwich

Hermione however went back to reading ignoring her stomach

Harry saw this and sighed

"Mione you've gotta eat" Harry said

"I'll be fine Harry I'm not hungry yet" She lied

Harry saw through this and took her book from her making sure to mark the spot she was reading and led her over to the makeshift banquet that Luna set up.

Harry, I really need to be studying" Hermione said in a slight whine

"No, what you need to do is eat now I'm not letting you go until you've eaten" Harry said and sat her down beside him making sure she couldn't escape

Hermione let out an annoyed huff and picked up a sandwich

Harry smiled and grabbed one of his own

"Harry how much food did you ask Dobby to pack?" Hermione asked looking at the food laid out

"Enough to hold Ron's appetite" Harry said smiling

"Oy, I'm not that bad" Ron said as he finished his sixth sandwich

Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead

When they finished with the sandwiches Harry fished out four pieces of pumpkin pie and handed them out

"Mate, you think of everything don't you" Ron said grinning

Hermione smiled as Harry handed her her slice, which to the keen eye was a little bigger then the rest. After they finished there lunch they got back to studying. It wasn't til a little later when Ron finally got fed up with Luna's constant staring.

"That does it, Luna why do you keep staring at me? What's your bloody problem?" Ron asked extremely annoyed, "you follow me everywhere I go and sit by me during meals and I'm getting sick bloody annoyed by it"

It took Luna a minute to react, but when she did tears fell from her eyes and she ran back to the castle without taking her books.

"Well that's taken care of" Ron said turning to his two very angry friends

"Ronald how could you do that to Luna" Hermione growled

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked perplexed

"Ron you hurt her feelings" Harry said glaring at his best mate

"Only because she wouldn't stop staring at me," Ron argued, "and following me" he added

"Ronald you haven't changed you still have an emotional range of a teaspoon" Hermione huffed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked now his temper was rising

Harry sensed that a fight was about to start and as much as he was upset with Ron for hurting Luna's feelings he knew he had to stop Hermione from hexing Ron into oblivion. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to try to calm her, which it did then turned to Ron.

"Ron I suggest you leave before Hermione does something she'll regret later" Harry said grimly

Ron didn't need any more of a hint and left. After he left Harry removed his hand from Hermione's shoulder.

"I can't believe he did that to Luna" Hermione said still a bit steamed

"I can't either, but let's forget that for now and get back to studying" Harry said

Hermione gave Harry a look like he had third head for the second time today

Harry rolled his eyes, "come on Mione don't look at me like that"

Hermione stopped her stare and went back to her book giving Harry a glance every once and a while. Harry caught on after the fifth time Hermione looked at him.

"You're doing a great job at imitating Luna, you know" Harry said grinning

Hermione snapped her head up and glared at Harry

"I am not imitating Luna, Harry" Hermione said

Harry rolled his eyes, "yeah right Mione and you don't have a crush on me and have had one since our third year probably"

Hermione blushed at this because it was true

_How in the world does he know? I thought I hid my feelings for him well_ Hermione thought frantically

Harry smirked at her shocked expression

"Come on Mione you didn't think I'd notice?" Harry said

Hermione just shook her head no unable to speak

Harry chuckled and moved closer to Hermione making her shudder

"Mione I have a secret to tell you" Harry whispered

"What is it?" Hermione whispered back when she found her voice

Harry leaned back a bit then pressed forward capturing her lips making her gasp in surprise. When they parted Hermione's eyes were still closed making Harry smile.

"Hermione" Harry whispered

"Yes, Harry" she whispered back

"I love you" he whispered

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled, "I love you too"

And then they moved in close for their second kiss

"Harry, I think we better get back to studying" Hermione said after their second kiss

"I have a better idea Mione let's continue this somewhere more private" Harry said waggling his eyebrows suggestively

Hermione cracked and nodded enthusiastically and picked up their stuff and head back to the castle holding hands.

**End**

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know and press that review button.**


End file.
